Tris & Four (First time Fluffy lemons)
by Lustcorrupt
Summary: Some gentle and fluffy lemons. I wrote this because I couldn't find what I wanted to read. Four and Tris spend a night together between Insurgent and Allegiant. More explanation before the story.


I was compelled to write this, because through a search of my own I found, while still good, a lot of fanfics sacrifice how the characters would act (and the panties they'd wear. Haha) for the sake of being 'sexy' so I wrote what I wanted to read within the pages of the book, not on the Internet, I guess.

It's set between insurgent and Allegiant.

I wanted to set it when they climb up and have their talk in Allegiant but that seemed dangerous for the movements I was writing, so instead it's set in Fours room, but I'm relatively non-descript about the room, so it can be wherever you like.

Also, I chose to write it from Fours perspective, because I feel like he'd be the calmer one in this situation, seeing as this is one of Tris' fears. There'd be a lot of racing thoughts, feelings and fears to write if it were Tris so I thought this would be better.

These are fluffy and gentle lemons, so if you're here for hard-core that's not what you'll get. It is their first time after all.

Enjoy.

Thank you for your review. I really appreciate your input and encouragement.

Though I'm not sure on what basis you think he wouldn't last long?

Are you only basing it on that he hasn't had sex before? You're not including the thoughts and feeling and hesitations he's feeling.

EDIT: I really seriously appreciate every review I'm given and I love you all. But I've received a lot of feedback saying "Four would have cum" or "wouldn't have lasted long". People seem to not take into account the thoughts feelings and distractions he'd be going though. I'm not without experience (I'm a sexually active adult), and I always research things I write.

I will be writing a version in which one or both of them finish, but I hope you understand that this is what I would expect to see in the book, and is exactly what I would expect four to do, which includes not finishing.

* * *

I'm so glad to be alone with Tris. She helps me forget what we're going through, what we've been through.  
We tangle ourselves in kisses as usual but she surprises me when she moves her hand to a place it's never been. My body responds immediately, but I pull back.  
"Are you sure?" I ask, seeking the answer deep within her eyes, her blonde hair around her face.  
Her cheeks flush with colour and she gets a fierce look in her eye, "If I wasn't I wouldn't do it." She snaps quietly. "Don't you want to?" She adds, gentler this time. Afraid she's made a mistake.

I don't answer, instead I wrap my arms around her tightly, one hand on the small of her back, the other caresses her neck lightly. Our lips press together as though we need it to stay alive. She shivers.  
She is the fiercest person I know, yet in this moment she feels so fragile, like my touch could break her.  
Her hands are shaking but she tries to hide it by tangling them in my hair.  
I tense slightly ready to pull away at any second of she protests, but she doesn't, she pulls me closer and tucks a hand under the waistband near my back pocket.  
Her smell is intoxicating, and I want more.  
Any moment could be our last together and I want to savour all of her.  
She carefully slips my shirt over my head. And I follow suite with hers.  
In this moment she looks tiny, smaller than she ever has but beautiful.

A simple grey fabric covers her breasts modestly. A small piece of Abnegation. It doesn't surprise me that she doesn't indulge in extravagant underwear. I like that. I gently help her remove it, her hands fumbling. She is nervous.  
Underneath she is small, but she is still a woman, a beautiful one. I take it in but I don't linger for long, I can see her cheeks burning, and she has that look in her eye that means she's about to snap something at me for staring too long.  
I lift her easily and shift our weight so that she is underneath me and our bodies press closely together so she doesn't have to be self-conscious. She relaxes and our faces meet again.

The warmth of her body against mine makes me forget the world.

I decide to brush my lips against her collar bone, she lets out an involuntary moan. I know immediately that it's embarrassed her, but it started a fire in me and I hold her tighter and we kiss. Eventually I push myself up so my arms are either side of her head and I can see her face. Her eyes are shining.  
I'm about to ask if she's ready but she presses her hand to my mouth and nods, too nervous to talk.

We're not overly graceful as we tug and tumble to remove our garments.  
I worry for a second that the pause has ruined the moment as I sit on the edge of the bed preparing. But when I look over my shoulder I am struck by the naked beauty of the girl I can call mine. This time I take her body in longer, smiling. I know she's embarrassed, I know she is scared, but she shouldn't be. I want to show her she shouldn't be. All I can think to do is crawl to her and take her face in my hands. I use my lips to show her she is beautiful to me. First her lips. Then her neck, her collar bone, breasts, belly button, all the way to her toes.

She giggles. I don't often hear her giggle lately and it starts a fire in my heart.  
She places her hand on my chin and brings my face back up to hers, our bodies aligned. I worry that I'm too heavy for her, but I know better than to ask. She's strong. A stronger person than me.

Suddenly her kisses become frantic, her body gliding against mine. She can't wait any longer and neither can I. We need to be as close together as possible.  
She helps guide me to where I need to be, her hands shaking. I have to remind myself that she's scared, but she wants it. I'll fight this fear with her. Just as she fought mine with me. I am as gentle as I possibly can be. If it's hurting her she doesn't let on. But that doesn't surprise me. There is blood though. A sight we've become quite accustomed to lately but it makes me hesitate. The last thing I ever want to do is hurt her. She smiles at me knowingly and guides me in further. The feeling causes a moan to escape me quietly and I involuntary move my head back towards her neck. Kissing her all the way up to her lips.

This time it is gentle, not frantic as I take in her body, and I give her mine.  
After a short while she seems begin to enjoy it too, pulling me closer. Letting out small sounds. What would have embarrassed her before is now lost in the moment.  
I don't know how long we go for after that. We're too consumed in taking in the smell and feel of each other's bodies.

Neither of us finish. But I don't mind. I know it's especially hard for her and all I wanted was to be close. As close as I could.  
She looks apologetic. I shake my head and take her face in my hands telling her its fine with my lips against hers.

We clean up, sharing small smiles. Suddenly we know where we belong and it's here, with each other. She's is slightly embarrassed afterwards and her tongue in cheek attitude flies back colourfully. I laugh.

I love her fierce nature, and I love that when we're together like that I get to see another side of her.  
That night we fall asleep together half clothed. Tonight. Just for tonight it is only us. The world inside and outside the wall don't exist.

I wish I could stay here forever.


End file.
